The present invention is directed generally to radio-controlled door operator systems, and more particularly to an improved control system for use therein.
Radio-controlled door operator systems, such as utilized for opening and closing garage doors and the like, typically utilize a reversible AC motor to power a mechanical linkage attached to the door. Power is supplied to tne motor by means of motor control relays within the operator. For long term system reliability, these relays must have relatively large contacts of sufficient current carrying capacity to handle the starting and running loads of the motor.
In addition, the door operator may include an internal light for lighting the area underlying the door. This light, which is typically of a 60 to 100 watt size, is typically supplied with power through a lamp control relay within the door operator. This relay, like the motor control relays, must have relatively large contacts to handle the current requirement of the lamp.
The motor and lamp control relays are actuated by signals developed by a door control circuit, which may be mounted either within the door operator housing or at a remote location, and which may include an RF receiver for receiving radio signals sent by a hand-held or vehicle-mounted transmitter. Control signals are applied to the relays through an interconnecting multi-conductor cable.
Because of the relatively high cost of relays having adequate current carrying capacity for the motor and lamp functions, and because of the cost of installing and connecting such relays, it is desirable that the number of such power control relays used in a door operator control system be minimized. Prior door operator systems utilized three relays for motor and lamp control; two relays for supplying power to the motor in respective clockwise and counterclockwise directions, and one relay for supplying power to the lamp. The present invention is directed to a door operator control system which utilizes only two relays for motor and lamp control. This provides not only a reduction in the number of control relays, but also a reduction in the number of interconnections required between the control unit and the operator.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radio-controlled door operator system.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a door operator system which is less costly to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door operator control system which requires a lesser number of motor and lamp control relays and associated circuitry.